


La légendaire hospitalité du Fullmetal

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed n'est vraiment pas poli, Gen, Ling est un manipulateur, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Ed rentre à l'hôtel après une journée compliquée et il n'est pas tout à fait ravi de découvrir que Ling a profité de son hospitalité en son absence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La légendaire hospitalité du Fullmetal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic publiée il y a plusieurs années sur mon LJ avant la fin de FMA et repostée sur mon compte AO3. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Bordel ! Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier cet enfoiré de Colonel ! Je te jure, un de ces jours je vais le... »

Edward, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, s'interrompit en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait laissé son frère dans leur chambre en début d'après-midi et il se retrouvait maintenant face à une montagne de nourriture et deux xinois en train de bâfrer comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des mois. Il inspira profondément en fixant les deux squatteurs et essaya de se convaincre qu'ils n'étaient qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue. Ling leva la main et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Coucou Ed...  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?! hurla le Fullmetal en lui coupant la parole.  
\- Ben on mange, répondit le jeune prince désarçonné par ce soudain accès de rage. Décidant de conserver sa bonne humeur habituelle, il s'empara d'un plat de pilons de poulet et le tendit à l'alchimiste sans cesser de sourire. T'en veux ? C'est vraiment très bon. Sinon y a aussi de la terrine ou du roti avec des légumes et des pommes de terre. Et puis plein de gâteaux pour le dessert. Tu as de la chance : la cuisine de ton pays est délicieuse ! »

Le Fullmetal grogna avant d'envoyer son poing dans le mur. Lan Fan fronça les sourcils et esquissa un geste pour attraper son kunaï. Cependant un signe de tête de Ling la fit rasseoir. Edward parcourut la pièce du regard et comptabilisa rapidement le nombre de plats présents sur la table. Il retint un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Non, j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête entre l'autre bâtard de Colonel, ces enfoirés d'homonculus et vous. C'est fatiguant à force. Donc je vais juste vous poser deux petites questions : Où est passé Al ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites dans notre chambre avec toute cette bouffe ?  
\- Ton frère est à la bibliothèque. Il a dit qu'on pouvait rester là et finir ce qui restait de ton repas. Mais ça ne faisait pas assez pour deux alors on a commandé quelques trucs à grignoter en plus.  
\- Quelques trucs à grignoter en plus ? répéta l'alchimiste en manquant de s'étrangler. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Y en a au moins pour quinze personnes ! Et Al vous aurait permis d'organiser votre banquet improvisé ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?!  
\- Pourtant c'est la vérité.  
\- Et qui va payer tout ça ?! Moi peut-être ?! »

A ces mots Ling se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Edward avant que celui-ci puisse pousser le moindre cri supplémentaire. Le jeune prince l'étreignit chaleureusement en le gratifiant d'un sourire radieux.

« Oh Ed ! C'est tellement généreux de ta part de proposer de nous offrir ce repas !   
\- Hein ?! Mais j'ai jamais accepté de payer !  
\- Tu es un ami vraiment merveilleux ! Lan Fan et moi avons eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer !  
\- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? Il est hors de question que je paye pour...  
\- Quand je pense que lorsque nous sommes partis de Xing, on nous a dit que les gens d'Amétris étaient égoïstes et injustes avec les étrangers. Mais toi tu nous as prouvé le contraire ! Tu nous as montré que les gens d'ici pouvaient être accueillants et généreux !  
\- Ouais d'accord. N'empêche que vous allez devoir rembourser votre bouffe, j'ai pas les moyens de dépenser autant.  
\- Tu sais Ed, dans notre pays la coutume veut que nous offrions l'hospitalité aux voyageurs de passage. C'est quelque chose de très important pour nous.  
\- Ah...  
\- Et je suis ravi de constater que toi aussi tu respectes ces valeurs d'hospitalité et de générosité. C'est très noble de ta part.  
\- Ben, en fait je...  
\- Sincèrement Ed, tu fais honneur à ton pays. Tu devrais être fier !  
-Euh... Merci... Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas...  
\- Je comprends, je te met mal à l'aise. J'apprécie cette modestie. Tu as l'air d'être fatigué alors il vaut peut-être mieux que nous te laissions maintenant. »

Ling lui accorda un nouveau sourire en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule avant de faire signe à Lan Fan. La jeune ninja se leva promptement et quitta la pièce en adressant un rapide salut à l'attention d'Edward qui, déstabilisé par cette avalanche de compliments, continuait à dévisager son ami en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de protester mais Ling fût plus rapide, et, s'étant emparé d'une assiette pleine de pâtisseries au passage, le prince franchit la porte avant qu'il puisse commencer sa phrase. Edward resta à fixer le seuil d'un regard ahuri jusqu'à ce que la tête de Ling réapparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Au fait, l'addition est posée sur la commode. A plus ! »

Le Fullmetal laissa échapper un juron et se précipita à la suite des deux pique-assiettes qui semblaient malheureusement s'être volatisés. Revenant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la commode, attrapa la note du restaurant et poussa un cri d'horreur en apercevant le total de l'addition.

Mais pourquoi se faisait-il toujours avoir ?!


End file.
